


Tease

by micina



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micina/pseuds/micina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are both so prone to danger--and he knows it--and he loves to watch the man become so subtly undone without being able to give them away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

It is only ever in boring meetings when Charles decides to rest his hand on Haytham's knee. The more boring the meeting becomes, the more daring he does, as well. And today it is particularly boring, and Charles is being particularly risky.

He has done this countless times before. He knows where to touch, how hard to touch, where to pet and stroke so that Haytham doesn't give himself away entirely, but the danger is still there. They are both so prone to danger--and he knows it--and he loves to watch the man become so subtly undone without being able to give them away. Thomas doesn't seem to notice, as he drunkenly explains the best route to sneak into their next destination, and it doesn't make enough sense for them to bother paying attention. Haytham has his elbow anchored on the table, his mouth in his hand and his jaw tightly set. Charles is leaning back in his chair, pulled close to the other man, his fingertips brushing against the tightening bulge in his trousers. The others at the table are all trying very hard to make sense of what he's saying, some even arguing, but Haytham and Charles only watch and stay as silent as possible.

They are thankful everyone else is on different sides of the table, and they are at the back, and when Haytham has to cover half of his face to bite his bottom lip and stifle a moan when Charles's hand grabs between his thighs, it looks merely as though he is fed up with Thomas.

"Awright, awright!" Thomas finally exclaims and waves his hands around, almost losing his balance and having to steady himself on the banister. "It's clear that nobody 'ere is listening or caring so I'm done. It's late. I'll just go to bed!" Everybody in the room gives a collective sound of joy and relief, and Haytham uses the moment to twist his neck to look at Charles and give a gentle whimper. He watches the man square his shoulders, and he gets bolder. His grabbing turns into kneading and stroking, fingers picking at the buttons on his trousers. Whenever somebody turns to look at them, Charles returns his hand to Haytham's thigh, a thoughtful placement should he have to recoil his hand quickly. But the lack of touch where Haytham wants it makes him shift in his seat.

"Is this done, then?" Haytham asks, slapping his hand on the table as he focuses on Thomas wobbling his way into the nearest bedroom. Everyone is quiet for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Dismissed. Good night, men." He moves to get up but immediately Charles has his hand squeezing between his thighs again, and the other men get up and start complaining about the meeting as they head out.

Haytham waits. He waits until everybody is out, waits until they are completely out of eye and earshot, and clutches Charles's wrist, using it to pull him up and into his room at the inn, smashing their lips together with teeth and tongue, and the man uses his free hand to unbutton his breeches and stroke his cock with missing a beat, and Haytham is immediately a blushing, moaning mess. Between the kissing and the noises, he does manage to speak, however softly, and all he manages is,

"You are an absolute tease."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny drabble! I've been playing a lot of AC3 multiplayer lately, so I keep thinking a lot about these two, and it's giving me a lot of inspiration haha... We'll see what happens after AC4 comes out!!


End file.
